


The One Where They Tell Everyone

by lifeisloud



Series: The Spideychelle Parent AU [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spideychelle - Fandom, petermj
Genre: Angst, F/M, Parents AU, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: “You know he would’ve been so excited.” Peter suddenly mumbles under his breath. Michelle feels like her heart is being squeezed in her chest, she ached to heal the hurt that Peter felt, and Peter would be the first to say that without MJ by his side he would have gone down a very different path, she had done a lot of healing for him, but there were still times where Peter felt the ache of grief, and this good news they would be sharing was something he wished he could share with the ones he had lost.“I know Pete, I know.” MJ puts a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb up and down his cheek, as tears begin to form in his eyes. Peter leans forward resting his forehead on Michelle’s, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.





	The One Where They Tell Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> not to toot my own horn but i'm in love with this

Today was the day, well not _the_ day, just the day that Peter and MJ finally tell their friends and family about the pregnancy. MJ was unreasonably nervous about telling her closest loved ones that she was currently in the process of creating a life. They had made plans with several important people today, so their day was packed. First, stop being the Leeds residence. Peter was excited to tell people, he had been talking about it non stop. They wanted to wait a few weeks to make sure everything was going ok before telling people, and maybe a little bit of it was that Michelle didn’t have very many people to tell that would actually be excited for her. She knew her dad would be absolutely thrilled for them because he had always loved Peter and she could do no wrong in his eyes, she and her dad were close. But she dreaded the moment her mother found out.

 

MJ hadn’t spoken to her mother in over three years, she didn’t really care for her mother. Her mother had always been over critical of her and the last time she had spoken to her mother she had gotten into a huge fight about her and Peter’s relationship, MJ had said things that she couldn’t take back and so had her mother. She knew the moment her mother found out about the baby that she would try to reach out to her, and she was in no way prepared to deal with that bullshit right now. This was supposed to be a happy time in her life and she would not allow her mother to ruin it for her.

 

When they get to Ned’s apartment building MJ pauses for a second, grabbing Peter’s arm to keep him from pressing the up button on the elevator. “What? What’s wrong?” Peter questions looking over at Michelle. He could tell she was nervous, but he couldn’t quite understand why, and when he had tried to ask her about it this morning she had brushed it off because in all honesty, she didn’t even really know why she was so nervous.

 

“Nothing, I just feel a little sick.” She lies, well kind of, she did feel a little sick. Peter softens, putting his hand on the small of her back as he examines her face.

 

“Do you need to sit down?” He questions pointing to a nearby bench. MJ shakes her head waving him off.

 

“No, no, I’m fine.” She brushes him off pushing the elevator button for him. But Peter seems unconvinced, MJ really couldn’t hide anything from Peter, he knew her better than she knew herself and therefore knew every single one of her tells when she lied, but he doesn’t say anything about the lie, instead, he just follows her into the elevator.

 

Peter knocks on Ned’s apartment door and it feels like an eternity before their best friend opens the door. When he does open the door he greets them with a wide smile.

 

“Hey, guys come on in.” Ned steps aside so that Peter and MJ can come into the apartment. MJ steps inside her nerves subside ever so slightly. Ned’s place was familiar and comforting to MJ, and she knows that Ned will be excited for them.

 

“MJ!” Betty comes out of the bedroom rushing excitedly over to MJ to give her a hug. With the appearance of her best friend she feels even more at ease and even excited to tell their two best friends their exciting news. Now she found herself beaming so wide, but she tried to contain it so that Ned and Betty didn’t catch on to anything. Peter wanted to be the one to tell Ned, it was a special request, MJ often joked about how Peter loved Ned more than he loved her for reasons just like this request. “Sit! Sit!” Betty gestures for Peter and MJ to sit down on their couch.

 

Ned and Betty had been married for about a year and a half, they were Peter and MJ’s married friends, they met up for brunch once a month, yes brunch, but they were also their best friends from high school something they all loved.

 

“So how have you two been?” MJ asks, adjusting herself on the couch. She wants so badly to just blurt out the news but she sits on her hands and waits for Peter to give the news as they had agreed.

 

“Oh nothing,” Betty replies waving her hands around. “We’ve actually been thinking about getting a do-“

 

“I’m pregnant!” MJ suddenly blurts out, Betty and Ned both freeze while Peter glares at MJ.

 

“You promised you’d let me tell,” Peter whines shaking his head at MJ, who shrugs innocently, meanwhile Betty and Ned are still in shock.

 

“You were taking to long.” She argues with a laugh. She had just grown too excited to do small talk, and Peter didn’t seem to be getting ready to say anything. Luckily Peter doesn’t seem to mind all that much, but Ned and Betty still seem shocked, they hadn’t said anything yet.

 

“ _What?”_ Ned is the first one to say anything, his mouth hanging open in absolute shock. “You guys are having a baby?” He asks, he looks from MJ to Peter a few times before looking at his own wife in shock. “That’s, That’s,”

 

“I think we broke him,” Michelle whispers to Peter who laughs shaking his head.

 

“You guys that's amazing!” Finally, Ned manages to form a whole sentence, he shoots up from his chair rushing over to Peter to give him a hug, Peter stands up to meet with him they embrace in a tight, over excited, bear hug while Betty and MJ also hug.

 

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Betty tells MJ has they pull out of the hug. “How far along are you?” Betty asks, instinctively she peeks down at MJ’s stomach, she hasn’t yet started showing all that much yet, which the doctor assured her was normal.

 

“About 7 weeks,” MJ tells her, her cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling. There was a certain rush you get telling the people you care about the most in the world exciting news.

 

“Can I get you guys something to drink?” Betty offers as the excitement dies down. MJ requests while Peter declines the offer. While Betty gets the drinks, Ned, Peter, and MJ stay in the living room and reminiscing about all of their time together.

 

“Man, I can’t believe you guys are going to be parents,” Ned mutters in disbelief for the 15th time since they had told him. MJ laughs shaking her head and looking over at Peter. Peter was already looking at her a huge smile on his face, he intertwines their fingers, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it. “I remember when you couldn’t even look at each other without blushing.” MJ rolls her eyes at Ned. “You guys couldn’t even speak to each other without stuttering like idiots.” Ned continues laughing as he goes along. “Honestly it was embarrassing.” MJ glares at Ned but Peter just laughs because he knows that Ned is right.

 

“Coming from the man who asked me to ask out Betty for him because he was worried he was going to throw up all over her shoes.” MJ retorts rolling her eyes at him. Ned glares back at MJ as Betty comes back into the room with a glass of water for MJ.

 

“Yeah if MJ hadn’t said anything who knows how long you would’ve waited to ask me out,” Betty comments patting Ned on the leg as she takes a seat next to him. “Who even knows if you ever would have.” She adds shrugging her shoulders.

 

“I would have found a way,” Ned argues smiling down at Betty, who beams back at him before laughing.

 

“Sure baby.” She pats his knee shaking her head before turning back to Peter and MJ, who were smiling fondly at them. The couples sit and chat for a few hours before MJ and Peter finally have to head out, they still had quite a few stops to make before heading home, and it was already getting kind of late in the day. They say goodbye to their best friends before going downstairs to hail a cap to MJ’s dad’s place.

 

MJ’s parents divorced when MJ was fourteen, her mother really didn’t want much to do with her so it had just been her and her father for years. MJ bounces her leg nervously the whole cab ride to her Dad's place, so much so that at one point Peter reaches over and resting his hand on his knee trying to bring some calmness to her, it does little to help. They hadn’t exactly told her father that they were going to be stopping by, which wasn’t unusual for them to do, they would drop by all the time, a small part of MJ hoped that her father wasn’t home so that she could delay the visit.

 

“Oh, Em what a nice surprise!” Her father cheers as he swings open the door to his apartment, the very same one that Michelle had grown up in. He brings Michelle in for a tight bear hug before moving on to give Peter his own bear hug.

 

“Mr. Jones, how have you been?” Peter questions as her father leads them into the living room. He gestures for them to sit on the couch while he takes a seat in his usual armchair. Michelle had always found the armchair horribly uncomfortable but her father swore by it.

 

“Oh, I’ve been wonderful.” He replies delightfully. “I started seeing this woman that lives downstairs and let me tell you-“

 

“Dad!” Michelle interrupts throwing her hands up like she was falling forward. “I do not need to hear about this.” She adds shaking her head and resisting the urge to gag, which would probably end in her actually throwing up considering the morning sickness.

 

“Oh sorry, Em, I’ll just call Peter at another time and tell him about it.” Her dad winks at Peter who laughs and shakes his head. MJ glares at her husband. Her dad, on the other hand, believes his hilarious and starts laughing hysterically.

 

“I look forward to the call.” Peter jokes and Michelle punches him on the arm.

 

“Stop encouraging him,” MJ tells Peter.

 

“What so I’m not allowed to date?” MJ’s dad teases raising his eyebrows at MJ, she was flustered, he was doing it on purpose, he was annoying in that way.

 

“No dad, of course, you can, I’m not your keeper I just don’t want to hear about your sex life _ever._ ” She clarifies, nearly choking on the last words of the sentence, she really was going to throw up. “And if you tell Peter, he won’t be able to keep his mouth shut.” She adds jabbing her thumb at Peter shooting him a pointed look. Her dad laughs and shrugs silently agreeing with her.

 

“Hey, I am a great secret keeper,” Peter argues looking rather offended. MJ snorts and shakes her head at him. Then she lets out a huge breath, ready to tell her father the reason that they had come to visit him on this particular day.

 

“Dad there is actually a reason that we came by today.” MJ starts immediately reaching for Peter’s hand for comfort, he gives her hand an encouraging squeeze, her dad gives them a knowing look that Michelle tries to ignore. “We’re having a baby.” She announces and her dad’s face immediately brightens up.

 

“Really?” His voice cracks as speaks, tears already welling up in his eyes, which immediately makes Michelle cry. “I’m going to be a grandpa?” Now her dad is fully crying and so are Peter and Michelle.

 

“You’re going to be a grandpa.” She confirms through her cries, she stands up and so does he. They meet in the middle of the small living room to hug. After her dad releases Michelle he moves to hug Peter, patting him on the back, congratulating the two of them on the pregnancy.

 

After so more talking and crying, and MJ’s dad making jokes about how if its a boy they should name it after him, MJ and Peter have to leave. They still had two more important people to tell, and now it was Peter’s turn to be extra nervous about telling them, mostly because he knew the next one would be incredibly tough for him. Peter doesn’t say much in the cab ride over to their next spot and Michelle knew why. She scoots closer to Peter overlaying her hand over his clasped ones.

 

“You know he would’ve been so excited.” Peter suddenly mumbles under his breath. Michelle feels like her heart is being squeezed in her chest, she ached to heal the hurt that Peter felt, and Peter would be the first to say that without MJ by his side he would have gone down a very different path, she had done a lot of healing for him, but there were still times where Peter felt the ache of grief, and this good news they would be sharing was something he wished he could share with the ones he had lost.

 

“I know Pete, I know.” MJ puts a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb up and down his cheek, as tears begin to form in his eyes. Peter leans forward resting his forehead on Michelle’s, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

 

“He would’ve of bought them some dumb way too expensive toy, or hell he probably would’ve created something totally original.” Peter laughs sadly in MJ’s arms, a few tears finding their way down his cheeks. MJ kisses him on his nose, and his cheeks and his forehead, before drawing him closer to her in a tight embrace. They stay silent for the rest of the cab ride, each exhaling deeply when the cab parks in front of an upscale apartment building. Michelle pays the cab driver before climbing out of the cab. Peter follows closely behind MJ. When they get to the door they get a warm smile from the doorman.

 

“Good evening Peter, MJ.” The doorman smiles at them as he opens the door from them. They came here pretty often and new almost all of the employees. Peter and MJ smile back thanking him for opening the door, Peter giving him a nice tip as he enters the building. They ride up the elevator in silence, that got lighter and lighter as they went up and up. When the elevator opens the both take a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator. They turn to the left going to the only door in that particular hallway. They share a look before Peter reaches up and knocks on the apartment door.

 

“Hey, kiddos.” Pepper Potts smiles at them as she opens the door. Pepper had actually invited them over for dinner, so this meeting had been planned for about a week. They got together with Pepper at least once a month for a catch-up dinner, even though Peter sees Pepper basically every day at work.

 

Pepper had offered a job to Peter literally at his college graduation, Pepper and Peter had remained close even after Tony’s death, in fact, they helped each other a lot during the dark time that was the year following Tony’s death. Peter loved working for Pepper. She was the best boss ever, and he loved him and MJ like they were her own. She was in the front row at their wedding crying and holding hands with Aunt May.

 

“MJ I haven’t seen you in forever, how have you been?” They were all sitting around Pepper’s coffee table with a veggie Alfredo pasta in front of each of them.

 

“Really good, I just got promoted to managing editor at the paper,” MJ announces proudly. Pepper instantly beams back at her.

 

“That’s so amazing, there isn’t a more deserving person of that role.” Pepper comments, MJ smiles back at her thanking her softly, it meant a lot especially coming from Pepper, Pepper Potts was one of MJ’s heroes, her and Aunt May were what she wished her mother was like. Pepper keeps glancing at Peter obviously taking note of his quiet behavior. “Peter everything ok?” Peter tilts his head to the side eyeing Peter suspiciously.

 

“Oh uh yeah.” Peter nearly chokes on his food trying to answer Pepper’s question. MJ glances over at Peter with concern, he locks eyes with her giving her a reassuring smile, and MJ can tell he’s trying. “Actually, we have some news.” Peter immediately softens taking MJ’s hand under the table, and Pepper smiles a knowing smile back at them. “MJ is pregnant,” Peter tells Pepper who immediately cheers with excitement. She lifts up on her knees hands clasped in front of her, pressed to her chest.

 

“You guys that's so amazing!” She cheers scooting over to where MJ and Peter were, bringing them both into a tight hug. She pulls out of the hug beaming at the both of them. “I’m so happy for you two.” She adds, taking her seat back by her plate of food. Michelle looks over at Peter who is getting kind of choked up, she puts a hand on his shoulder as he drops his head in an attempt to hide his face. Pepper knows why Peter is getting choked up, and she gets choked up as well.

 

“He would have been so happy for you both.” Pepper voices her voice cracking as she speaks. Peter looks up eyes brimming with tears, he nods in agreement, taking MJ’s hand, MJ squeezes his hand giving him a reassuring smile. Peter smiles back at her, everyone’s spirits begin to lift as they talk more about the baby. They leave after eating way too much. It was already almost 9 PM and they had one last stop to make. Peter calls Aunt May and tells her that they were on the way, he apologizes for their lateness, which May dismisses, making a joke about how now its a good time for wine, Peter laughs nervously and Aunt make takes notice. But Peter quickly ends the call.

 

“Yes, because that wasn’t suspicious at all.” Michelle teases shaking her head at him.

 

“You know she asks too many questions,” Peter argues defensively. MJ laughs at him but shrugs at him because he was right Aunt May had an affinity for asking a lot of questions making it easy to get caught in lies and blurt out secrets. It was one of the main reasons that Peter never got away with anything growing up, that and the fact that Peter was probably the worst liar on the entire planet. It doesn’t take long to get to Aunt May’s apartment and she’s already waiting downstairs for them when they get there. She greets them as they step out of the cab.

 

“MJ!” Aunt May holds open her eyes for MJ who immediately rushes into them to give her a hug. Aunt May gave the best hugs ever, MJ had decided that she was the best hugger back when she was 17. She had been really upset about a fight she had gotten into with her mom. She didn’t know where else to go so she went to Peter’s, Peter had been out but Aunt May invited MJ in, made her some tea, and hugged her while she sobbed. It was that moment that MJ had decided that May gave the best hugs and that she was the best human ever. “How are you, sweetie?” May asks her as she pulls out of the hug, she cups MJ’s face examining her carefully. She did this every time she saw her, she always said it was to make sure she was taking care of herself, this time it felt like she was trying to read her mind. MJ laughs trying to pull out of her grasp, glancing over at Peter and silently pleads for help.

 

“What no hug for me?” Peter jokes holding his arms wide open for a hug. May looks suspiciously between Peter and MJ, before letting go of MJ and moving over to hug Peter as well.

 

“Well come on up, I’ve got wine,” May announces excitedly, taking both Peter’s and MJ’s hands leading them up to the apartment, the very same one that they had spent so much time at in high school. It was one of MJ’s favorite places in the entire world, it was a safe haven, her happy place if you will. Once their in the apartment May heads to the kitchen to get three glasses and the bottle of wine. Peter and MJ share a look as they take a seat on the couch. May joins them in the living room giving them each a glass. She pours wine in Peter’s glass first and then moves to pour some into MJ’s glass. MJ’s panics slightly moving the cup out from under the spout of the bottle, subsequently leaving the wine to pour directly onto the floor. “Oh!” May yelps in surprise, lifting the bottle so that it stops pouring.

 

“Oh my gosh, May I am so sorry.” MJ shoots up from the couch, nearly knocking Peter’s glass out of his hand. MJ puts her empty glass on the coffee table moving to help May clean up the mess she had made.

 

“Its ok sweetie.” May waves her off as they both clean the carpet. “You know you could’ve just said that you didn’t want any wine.” May teases laughing as she dabs at the carpet. MJ laughs along with her before turning to Peter who thought this was hilarious but was trying incredibly hard not to laugh. After the carpet was cleaned May pours herself a glass and takes a seat at the chair adjacent from the couch.

 

“So what have you kids been up to?” May questions leaning back in her chair, and crossing her legs. Both Peter and MJ feel like this is the beginning of an interrogation. They share a nervous look with each other. “Keep things from your dear Aunt May?” She takes a sip of her wine eyes narrowed at the both of them. They both felt like in trouble teenagers even though they hadn’t been teens for quite a few years. They also had no reason to be scared, they weren’t going to be in trouble for this.

 

“W-What no,” Peter stumbles in reply, he looks over to MJ, before looking back at May. “I mean y-yes but that’s why we’re here!” Peter stutters through talking before MJ puts up a hand to stop him. It took her longer than she’d like to admit to figure out what was going on.

 

“Pepper called you didn’t she?” MJ finally sighs in defeat. May nods slowly leaning forward to put her glass on the coffee table.

 

“Damn,” She huffs under her breath. “I’m sorry May, we should’ve told her to wait to call you.” MJ apologizes sadly. “This is definitely not how I wanted telling you that I’m pregnant would go.” Suddenly May starts choking and Peter shoots up to make sure she’s ok.

 

“You’re pregnant?” She practically screams as she catches her breath.

 

“You didn’t know?” MJ replies in shock. “I thought that’s what you were talking about!” This _really_ wasn’t how MJ pictured getting to tell May about the pregnancy.

 

“No! She called and told me about your promotion!” She says with a laugh.

 

“ _Oh.”_ Peter and MJ say in unison, looking at each other with wide eyes. Everyone quiets just looking back and forth at one another. Before May bursts into tears rushing forward to pull both of them into a hug.

 

“I’m so happy for you.” May cries, her tears make both MJ and Peter cry. They stand in the group hug crying happily. Then May lets Peter go and cups MJ’s face like she always does, she looks at MJ with all the love in the world. She smiles widely and leans forward to kiss her forehead. “You’re going to be such an amazing mother.” May whispers, her voice is soft and cracking as she speaks, and MJ’s heart swells in her chest.

 

“If I’m a good mother its only because of _you_.” MJ chokes out, May wipes MJ’s tears away with her thumbs. She brings MJ in for another tight hug, while she is hugging May she notices Peter watching them tears also streaming down his face. He smiles at the pair, walking over to them to rejoin the hug.

 

“That’s my girls.” Peter kisses the tops of both of their heads. The group does a little more crying before Peter and MJ finally decide that they should head out because they were so tired. The day had been emotionally exhausting but they both felt like they were on cloud nine. They were starting a family and their whole family knew it. They would later tell everyone in their life and MJ dreaded the day her mother would call after hearing, but for now, she was just going to remain happy that all of her favorite people knew.


End file.
